Scrat and Scratte's date/Heroes vs. Rudy
This is how Scrat and Scratte's date and Heroes vs. Rudy goes in The Ultimate Hero Alliance's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. their way down, the heroes shake loose Scrat's acorn which falls to the ground and Scratte are too busy playing chase to even notice the acorn and run past it start running on a record like plate with a tree that acts like a needle. It starts spinning and the song Alone Again Naturally starts playing Alone again, naturally~ grabs Scrat's hand then jumps off the plate and opens her wings. They soar into the sky I shouldn't be hanging round~ But my world's turned upside down~ You abandoned me~ I fell off the tree to the hard and lonely ground~ and Scratte soar high above the clouds smile at each other lovingly fly into a heart shaped cloud which splits in two as a storm occurs that night I found somebody new~ Cracked my shell in two~ How could I foresee you turned out to be such a buck tooth Casanova~ next day the acorn falls into a lake where Scrat and Scratte are sailing on a log under two long necked dinosaurs whilst two others form a rainbow Now there's only strife~ And my life has lost all meaning~ How I miss your furry lips~ Your shallow rapid breathing~ I wish you only knew~ That I'm only nuts for you~ Alone again, naturally~ Alone again, naturally~ acorn washes onto a shore covered with half buried dinosaur bones. A small crack appears on it in the jungle, Buck leads our heroes back to where they began Buck: This is it, mammals. Right where you started. This was fun. We could make it a regular thing. Buzz Lightyear: I don't know about that. Buck: Right. Right. Yes, cause of all the, uh, mortal peril, course. Oh well. The Buck stops here. Manny: We couldn't have done it without you. Buck: Well obviously. But, good times just the sa... then, there is low breathing noise and Buck freezes Buck: We're not alone, are we? pair of huge red eyes open behind Buck Thomas: Uh-oh. Percy: That better not be who I think it is! darts protectively in front of the heroes Buck: grinning Hello, Rudy. comes out of the cave and towers above the heroes Woody: Holy cow! Look at the size of that guy! Buzz Lightyear: Woody, is now really the time to be talking about how big he is?! roars Buck: Run! heroes run away from Rudy, who goes to eat them but narrowly misses. He corners them against a rock is just about to try and eat them again when... Buck: Over here, you colossal fossil! turns. Buck holds up his sword he made from Rudy's tooth Buck: Looking for something? licks at the place where Buck knocked his tooth out in their last encounter Buck: Why don't you come and get it? the heroes To the cave! Go! runs off with Rudy in pursuit. The heroes make for the cave Thomas: Ellie, stay with Peaches! Buzz Lightyear: Yeah, we'll take care of Rudy. Ellie: We'll be fine. Go. Lightning McQueen: You heard her. Come on! Sid, Diego and the heroes race off to help Buck grabs a vine and swings away from Rudy who tries to eat him but misses heroes pass the Ankylosaurus they encountered before cowering in a cave. Diego and Buzz stop and look at him Diego: Wuss. Buzz Lightyear: Scaredy cat. Ankylosaurus continues to cower as they run off leaps through the trees to get away from Rudy who lunges at him twice, missing him both times. Buck runs on the ground but Rudy tries to squash him with his feet, missing the first time but manages to score a direct hit the second time. Buck's sword lands in the ground and Rudy grins evilly at his seemingly victory but Buck pops out unharmed Buck: Pop goes the weasel! pulls himself free of Rudy's foot, grabs his sword and runs. Rudy roars and uses his tail to flip Buck into the air and is just about to devour him when Diego jumps in and saves Buck at the last minute roars at them and Buck sees some nearby moths. He runs to them Buck: Shoo, shoo! Come on! Move! moths swarm around Rudy's head arrives with a vine in his trunk Manny: Diego, catch! Diego: it Got it! Woody: another vine You take that one, Buzz! others grab a bunch of other vines and tie Rudy up in them ties Rudy's mouth shut while Percy, Thomas and Manny tie his legs. Buck then ties Rudy's hands as he swipes at him but misses. Sid ties his vine around Rudy's foot Sid: Through the hole. Over the valley. One more loop. Buck: Come on, lads, heave! Thomas: You heard the weasel! Let's bring this beast to his knees! Buzz Lightyear: Pull, everyone! Pull! pulls on their vines and Rudy collapses to his knees then his stomach before face-planting in front of Buck, unconscious. Buck walks up to him and pats his nose Buck: Better luck next time, snowflake. the heroes, running up to them This isn't gonna hold him long! Let's go! Rodney Copperbottom: You heard him! Come on! heroes start running struggles to keep up Sid: Hold up, guys! trips over a vine snapping it in two. He gets up and Rudy opens one of his eyes, looking at Sid. Sid panics and runs off starts getting up which our heroes notice Buzz Lightyear: He's getting up! stands up breaking his ties. He looks at Sid who tries to crawl away from his back but can't. As it seems to be the end for Sid, T-Rex Mom attacks Rudy driving him away from Sid Sid: Way to go, Momzilla. Mom drives Rudy back into a rock which breaks and plummets into the abyss below carrying Rudy with it. Buck watches horrified as Rudy plummets before vanishing into the darkness. T-Rex Mom roars in triumph as do her Babies and Sid who smiles at them. The babies nuzzle their mom before looking at Sid and going over to him Sid: Come here, kids. Well, let me tell you something, you're where you belong now. I'm sure that when you grow up, you'll be strong fierce dinosaurs just like your mother. goes over to T-Rex Mom who smiles at him and bends down Sid: And Momma, take good care of our kids. licks Sid and the babies cuddle him one final time before T-Rex Mom gets their attention and leaves. The babies follow her and the third baby scratches his back. Sid waves after them as Manny comes over and puts his trunk on Sid's shoulder Manny: You were a good parent, Sid. Sid: Thanks. Can I babysit for you? Manny: Not a chance. Sid: Oh, come on. I work cheap. Manny: Alright. I'll think about it. Sid: him and heads off Yes. Manny: Never happened. smiles at them then turns to see Buck looking at where Rudy fell Buck: He's gone. What am I suppose to do now? Jessie: That's easy. Come with us. Buck: You mean up there? Buzz Lightyear: New members of the Ultimate Hero Alliance are always welcome! Buck: I never thought of going back. I've been down here so long it feels like up to me. I'm not sure I can fit in up there anymore. Diego: So? Look at us. We look like a normal herd to you? all smile at Buck, but Sid isn't paying attention. Manny whacks him with his trunk Sid: Ow! smiles. Buck smiles too